


No Swimming

by repossessme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bloodplay, F/M, Incest, Menstruation Kink, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent/Child Incest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repossessme/pseuds/repossessme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur schedules a family outing, and Ginny has reason not to attend. Written for the HP_squick May '05 "All in the Family" challenge. Completed May 31st, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Swimming

"Daddy, no!" Ginny squealed as she collapsed to the rug in a fit of giggles; Arthur's nimble fingers whisking across her ribs as he followed her down, grinning.

"Then up, up with you to your room and get your swimsuit on," he sat at her side, fingers poised to strike again.

"No," Ginny repeated, firmer than before. "I told you, I don't want to go swimming."

"Ginny," Arthur wriggled his fingers as if in warning, "your brothers are already outside waiting."

"Tell them to go on ahead," she said drearily, and now avoided his gaze, drawing her arm up and folding it over her eyes.

"I'll tell them no such thing, we planned this as a family excursion and that's how it will be carried out."

"But daddy," Ginny groaned, "I--" she had to think of a lie quickly, "I'm embarrassed of my bathing suit."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "The one your mum just bought for you? Darling, don't be silly, there's nothing wrong with it. No more excuses or I shall be forced to dress you myself," he poked at her underarm, eliciting a yelp and much squirming from his daughter.

"I'm not a baby anymore," she peeked out from beneath her forearm as she batted his tickling fingers away.

"Exactly!" Arthur smiled, "Now, since you're such a mature, grown up young lady, go on upstairs and change."

"Daaaa-ad," Ginny pouted and rolled onto her side; she had been tricked.

"Ah, no, no, no," Arthur shook his head, "you know that's not how a mature young lady acts." He turned her over on her back once more, his hands on her hips as his fingers slipped into the waistband of her skirt.

"What are you doing?" Ginny propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him in shock, a flush painting her cheeks Weasley-red.

"You heard me just a moment ago. I'm going to have to dress you myself," Arthur explained as he undid the buttons on her skirt and started to slide it down her freckled thighs.

Ginny gasped and tried to squirm away, pushing at her father's shoulders. "Daddy, no," she sounded almost panicked. She couldn't fathom why he was actually going through with this, but it was embarrassing and uncomfortable. "I-- I'll go upstairs now."

"I'm afraid it's too late to try to make amends," Arthur said as he tut-tutted her and cast the pleated garment aside. 

Ginny was aghast. The man speaking these things to her was her father, though it just didn't seem right for it to be so. It was all too much, and as his hands gripped the burgeoning curves of her small hips, she felt weak and slightly ill. She made no move except to force her eyes tightly closed and cover them with her arm once more. Maybe if she didn't see him, she could pretend this wasn't happening.

"My, how you've grown." 

Ginny moaned softly, knowing there would be no such luck in trying to pretend. His voice was too familiar, familial. It was soothing in an odd way though, it almost calmed her nerves to simply focus on his voice, perhaps not his words but just the voice. It seemed to take some of the unpleasantness away, with her mind otherwise engaged it was easier to imagine that she couldn't feel his fingers brushing over every tiny dimple in her skin. Even so, she couldn't help but squirm as he wasted no time in hooking his fingers into the elastic of her knickers. She almost expected him to unceremoniously yank them down. At least that would have helped her earlier effort of pretending that someone other than the man she was supposed to love and adore was causing her to feel so miserable. But of course he wouldn't, he wasn't that sort of person... he was gentle. She began to shiver as her knickers were almost lovingly peeled from her body, tensed as she felt them slide down her legs, but was jarred all the same as their travel was abruptly halted above her knees.

"You really have grown, then," Arthur murmured.

It took Ginny a moment to realize what had happened. So caught up in her own feelings of unease, she had nearly forgotten the reason this entire mess had started at all, why she had wanted to avoid swimming. Hesitantly, she moved her arm away from her eyes and blinked them open, gazing downward for affirmation of what she feared. A bright splotch of red spotted her otherwise pristine white knickers, and she felt herself growing hot and red once more. "See?" she asked feebly as she looked up at him with eyes that pleaded for him to stop.

"Yes," he nodded, a look she mistook for concern crossing his features. A bit of hope sparked within her, now that he saw why she couldn't join in on the family outing, surely he would dress her again and she could forget this had ever happened--

But Arthur's hands had moved up her legs and he certainly wasn't drawing her knickers back up; as his hands parted her young thighs and questing fingers neared her most private area, that all-too-optimistic ember was snuffed. It wasn't concern in his eyes, she realized, it was keen interest. It was similar to the look that overcame him when he was engrossed in studying his Muggle battery collection, now that she thought about it. Ginny was still studying his face when the intrusion came. One thick finger pressed gently into her blood-slicked opening, other digits spreading her pink folds as the first sought even further depths. 

"No," she muttered as she went limp, as if trying to sink into the threadbare rug beneath her.

"Shhh," Arthur coaxed, his voice now strangely distant as he probed her delicate flesh. 

Ginny knew how intensely he could focus, and she cringed partly from that knowledge and partly from the sensation itself. A whimper issued from her lips as he withdrew from her and quite unexpectedly began to rub small circles against her clitoris, the once rosy nub now smeared deep red. She didn't rightly know why she was still watching, why she hadn't returned to shielding her eyes from what her father was doing to her, but her gaze was somehow transfixed by the sight of his fingers playing over her parts. Really it wasn't painful, the touching. Maybe all of this wouldn't have been so dreadful if it had been something she wanted, if the one touching her had been someone other than her father.

So she endured the indignity of it all until she heard the creak of the front door opening. 

Fred's voice came first. "Having a hard time--"

"--With Ginny, dad?" and George completed the query. 

Despite the vocal interruption of the twins, there was a lack of footsteps following their call. Both father and daughter breathed a sigh of relief that the boys weren't going to enter the room. Ginny could scarcely bear the thought of anyone else seeing her like this. It was almost intolerable as it stood.

Arthur was quick, hiking her knickers back into place and pulling her skirt up her legs and over her hips before Ginny had even thought to reach for the waistband. As she buttoned it up, her lips curled into a disgusted frown. He had gotten bloody fingerprints all over the garment. After a moment spent trying to stop her head from spinning, she looked up to find her father already standing. Arthur was wiping his messy hands off onto his robes before offering to help her to her feet. There was a split second where she contemplated accepting the assistance, but ultimately Ginny rose to her knees and finally to her feet, averting her eyes from her father all the while.

"I'm not a little girl," she said as she stared at his loafers.

"That is abundantly clear."

"Hullooo?" Fred's (now considerably annoyed) voice drifted in from the entryway and Arthur was forced to answer it.

"We'll leave in just a few," Arthur called back and strode outside. 

She could still hear his voice as he met Fred and George, explaining that their sister wouldn't be accompanying them, hushing the boys' protests and telling them that it wasn't any of their business to pry into why she had chosen to remain at home. The door slammed shut and she heard the faint thudding of their shoes down steps to the walkway, and then nothing.

Ginny was left alone in the middle of the sitting room. Left alone with a terrible sensation in her belly, a feeling she imagined had to be like that of lead churning within the pit of one's stomach.


End file.
